Onze fantasieën By cass189
by twilightfeverxx
Summary: Het is de vertaalde versie van 'our fantasies' LEMON verzekerd.Bella en Edward op een special manier.just read x LEMON LEMON x


Hallo,lievelingen ;d

Dit verhaal is niet van mij,de rechten behoren tot: cass189 .net/u/1658676/cass189

Ik vertaal het verhaal van Engels naar Nederlands dus, Enjoy.

Het gaat over Bella en Edward die een paar fantasieën hebben ;d

In dit verhaal zijn ze 100% menselijk .én er komen LEMONS in.

* * *

BELLA POV _**Schoolmeisje**_

Ik deed mijn belachelijke rok en kniekousen aan,voordat ik mijn witte T-shirt aantrok.

Mijn borsten floepten er net niet uit,een BH droeg ik niet. Ik wist toch dat ik die kleren niet lang aan zou hebben.

Ik keek lang naar mijn spiegelbeeld in de spiegel,daarna nam ik een grote hap lucht om mezelf te kalmeren. Mijn gedachten dwaalden af naar Edward. Hij was degene die graag fantasieën wou uitproberen. Ik was meer dan blij toen ik dat hoorde,want ik liep al langer rond met de gedachte om mij eens te verkleden als schoolmeisje.

Voor deze fantasie speel ik een schoolmeisje die haar leraar gaat verleiden. Ik kon het niet helpen,maar glimlachen bij de gedachte van alle mogelijkheden!

Ik was altijd heel stil en verlegen,maar Edward zei dat ik mijn 'slechte' kant eens naar boven moest laten komen.

Ik was best nerveus en bang. Maar ik was wel benieuwd wat Edward voor mij in petto had. Ik wist dat het iets onvergetelijks zal worden. Immers,het is altijd zo…

Ik opende de deur van onze slaapkamer en stapte eruit,langzaam stapte ik naar het kantoor,waar ik daar aangekomen 2 keer klopte op de deur.

'Kom binnen!'Ik deed wat mij gezegd werd en ik voelde onmiddellijk Edward ogen op mijn lijf. Hij liet zijn ogen langs mijn lichaam gaan .Hij stopte bij mijn borsten,blote buik en benen. Paniek overspoelde mij even,toen ik eraan dacht dat hij mijn lichaam beter kent dan ikzelf. Rustig Bella,hij heeft je al een miljoen keer naakr gezien,er is niks om je voor te schamen.

Mijn ogen gingen over zijn lichaam. Hij droeg een donkere broek met een wit shirt en aan zwarte in de eenvoudigste kleren zag hij er geweldig uit!

'Ik moest komen,meneer Cullen?'vroeg ik,terwijl ik mijn wimpers op en naar liet gaan.

Hij grijnsde even,voordat hij terugkeerde naar zijn karakter. Hij leunde achterover op zijn stoel en gebaarde dat ik de deur achter mij moest sluiten.

'Inderdaad,miss Swan. Neem een stoel.'Ik sloot de deur en ging op de stoel voor hem zitten. Ik zorgde ervoor dat mijn binnen langzaam over elkaar legde. Hij keek naar elke beweging die ik maakte,en glimlachte naar mij. Hij was zo makkelijk te pesten!

'Ik zie dat je cijfers heel erg slecht zijn dit semester,is daar een reden voor?'

'ik ben niet zeker,meneer' Ik zette mijn meest onschuldige blik op en keek naar mijn handen voor valse schaamte.

'je bent er niet zeker van?'

'nee,weet je…'Ik leunde een beetje naar voren om ervoor te zorgen dat hij goed zicht kreeg op mijn borsten.'Ik ben de laatste tijd zo moe.'

'En waarom is dat?'Hij trok een wenkbrauw op,hij wist waarschijnlijk niet waar ik heen ging.

'Ik ben niet zeker,misschien door al de activiteiten waarmee ik betrokken ben.'

'Zoals?'

'Wel,we moesten muziek doen en schilderen…'Ik boog me nogmaals voorover en zijn ogen vlogen naar mijn borsten.'Ik ben erg druk geweest de laatste tijd.'

'Nou,miss Swan. Ik geloof dat je straf verdiend,voor je gebrek aan school.'Ja,geef me straf,dacht ik in mezelf.

'Echt?Maar meneer Cullen,ik ben een brave meid. Ik was de laatste tijd gewoon een beetje afgeleid.'

'ik ben bang dat dat geen goed excuus is.'

'kan je me niet gewoon laten gaan met een waarschuwing,ik beloof dat ik mijn best zal doen.'

Hij schudde zijn hoofd,en hief een vinger om me ervan te weerhouden om opnieuw te spreken.

'ik ben bang dat ik als leraar je een straf moet geven,zodat je nu wel goed gaat studeren.'Hij stond recht en kwam naar me toe.

'Hoe ga je me straffen,prof Cullen?'

Hij kwam naar me toe,zodat ik als maar meer naar achteren ging. Tot ik opeens met mijn rug tegen de muur stond. Hij legde zijn beide handen op mijn taille,zodat ik geen kans had om te ontsnappen.

'Ik heb wel een paar dingen in mijn gedachten.'hij ging met zijn hand over mijn kont,en sloeg er dan op. Zodat ik een beetje in de lucht sprong.

'Meneer Cullen!'Ik hapte naar adem en maakte mijn ogen groot. Het was moeilijk om te spelen dat ik het niet leuk vond. Terwijl ik hem zo wou bespringen.

'Shhh..Miss Swan. Ik weet zeker dat je van je straf zult genieten.'Hij sloeg opnieuw op mijn kont,nu met een beetje meer kracht. Ik duwde hem lichtjes tegen zijn borst.

Hij gromde:'Ik weet dat je niet zo onschuldig bent,sterker nog ik weet zeker dat je een heel ondeugend meisje bent.'hij nam mijn oorlel tussen zijn lippen en ik kon het niet helpen maar kreunen. Ik was aan het smelten op zijn armen…

Ik kon maar karakter niet loslaten,dus duwde ik hem nogmaals weg.

'Nee,meneer Cullen. Dit kan niet.'

Hij greep mijn taille,en beet in mijn nek waardoor ik weer was niet lang meer instaat om in mijn karakter te blijven.

'Dit is precies goed,gewoon laten gaan,Juffrouw Swan?Je zult ervan genieten.'

'Maar meneer Cullen. Loslaten is zo hard.'

'Zo hard als dit?'Hij duwde zijn heupen tegen die van mij,waar ik zijn harde erectie tegen mijn buik voelde.

'Ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet doen.'Ik ging langzaam met mijn handen naar zijn haar. Ik keek weg van hem,en beet op mijn lip. Ik speelde uiteindelijk nog altijd het onschuldige en onervaren meisje dat van niks wist.

'Ik zal je laten zien hoe het moet.'hij kroop met zijn handen naar mijn maag zo naar mijn borsten en kneep erin. Ik beet op mijn onderlip toen hij dat deed,probeerde niet te huilen of schreeuwen. Toen hij mijn T-shirt

Had uitgetrokken,stopte hij een tepel in zijn mond en begon erop te zuigen. Ik kon het niet helpen,maar ik kreunde en trok aan zijn haar.

Hij verdeelde zijn aandacht tussen de twee borsten. De één was hij een het knepen,op de ander was hij aan 't zuigen.

'Je hebt een aantal fantastische borsten,Miss Swan.'Hoe kon hij zijn rol nog spelen?Ik kon mij niet eens meer beheersen. Ik greep zijn shirt en opende hem,terwijl hij zijn das uittrok.

Hij had een grijns op zijn gezicht toen hij mijn slipje uittrok. Hij deed niet eens de moeite om mijn rok uit te doen.

Toen hij met zijn duim in mijn gleuf ging,gooide ik mijn hoofd naar achteren en hapte hoorbaar naar adem.

Hij grinnikte tegen mijn nek tijdens slijpen van zijn heupen tegen de mijne.

'Geniet je ervan,Miss Swan?'Die zin maakte mij aanvallen zijn lippen,terwijl mijn handen naar beneden gingen zijn broek ongedaan maken. Hij trok zelf zijn boxers en schoenen uit. Daarna nam hij me op en legde me op het bureau. Ik besloot om weer terug te vallen in mijn karakter.

'Hij is zo groot,Professor.'Zei ik terwijl ik mijn vinger heel lichtjes lang zijn lengte liet gaan. Ik voelde hem huiveren onder mijn aanraking.'Wat als het niet past?'Ik keek van onder mijn wimpers en zag hem grijnzen naar mij. Hij was op deze manier aan het genieten.

'Het zal wel moeten,ik zal je er wel op voorbereiden.'Hij legde zijn armen op mijn dijen.'Spreid je benen,Bella.'Toen ik dat deed,nam hij zelf positie tussen mijn benen. Hij ging met zijn hand naar mijn kont,en duwde er een beetje op zodat ik aan de rand van zijn bureau zat.

Ik wikkelde onmiddellijk mijn benen om hem heen. Doordat voelde ik zijn harde erectie tegen mijn buik. Dat was duidelijk niet wat hij wilde,want hij trok iets terug zodat ik mijn benen weer wijd open kon doen.

Toen ik hem afwachtend aankeek,ging hij knielen voor mij. Zijn handen gingen naar mijn entree,openen het een beetje. Zodat zijn tong naar binnen kon. Hij duwde met veel stuwkracht zijn tong naarbinnen. Ik schreeuwde hardop aan het gevoel. En mijn heupen duwde zijn richting uit. Om het gevoel van bevrediging te verhogen. Een van mijn handen ging naar zijn haar. Ik kneep draaide en trok aan zijn haar.

Hij ging met zijn tong meerdere malen in en uit. Terwijl hij ondertussen geluiden van plezier tussen mijn benen maakte. Dat maakte mij kreunen,en hijgen. Hij wist echt wat hij deed.

Ik tilde één van mijn benen op,en legde hem op zijn schouder. Hij zoog aan mijn klit. God,ik was zo dicht in de buurt.

Toen hij op mijn klit begon te sabbelen wist ik zeker dat ik ongedaan ging worden. Maar hij trok zich plotseling terug,er stond een grijns op zijn gezicht. Ik ging met mijn hand door zijn haar. Ik kon het niet geloven dat hij was gestopt,ik was zo dichtbij!

Ik wou net beginnen klagen,toen één van zijn handen zich naar hem toetrokken.

'Ik denk dat je nu wel goed voorbereid bent.'En in een vloeiende beweging was hij in mij. We kreunde tezamen

'Je bent zo strak en nat…'Hij beet hard op mijn nek,terwijl mijn bovenlichaam een beetje naar achteren ging. Er was nu iemand die ook een beetje aandacht nodig had.

Hij nam een borst en begon erop te knabbelen.

Ik schreeuwde luid,toen hij er lichtjes in begon te bijten.

'Harder,Isabella. Ik wil je horen schreeuwen,harder;'Ik wilde hem iets bewijzen,dus schreeuwde ik zo hard als ik kon.

'Dat is het,brave meid.'Hij ging meer naar mijn tepel en begon erop te zuigen. Tegelijkertijd gaf hij harde wist dat het niet lang zou duren voor ik ging komen.

'Meneer Cullen..Ik ga…'

'Kom,ik wil je voelen om me heen Isabella.'Hij ging nog harder in mij. Ik bewoog mijn heupen naar hem toe. Er kwam een ontmoeting met zijn diepe stoten,en dat was de ondergang.

Mijn mond werd droog,ik sloot mijn ogen onmiddellijk en gooide mijn hoofd achterover. Terwijl hij mij meer dan vakkundig begeleide naar mijn vrijlating. Na nog meer stuwkracht kwam ook zijn eigen vrijlating. Hij morste in mij,en beet op mijn nek.

Hij pakte mij bij mijn nek en trok me dichter naar hem toe,zodat hij mij kon kussen.

'Nou,Miss Swan. Ik denk dat dat een hele goede straf was,niet?'Ik kon alleen maar knikken.

Hij trok langzaam uit me,en knabbelde aan mijn onderlip. Hij ging op het bureau naast mij zitten.

Ik was stil een paar minuten,gewoon kijkend naar hem. Hij was te mooi en charmant voor zijn eigen bestwil. Ik kwam naar hem toe en ging met mijn hand langs zijn gezicht. Hij sloot zijn ogen en kuste mijn handpalm.

Daarna voelde ik me sterk genoeg hersteld en sprong bij hem weg. Nog voordat ik twee stappen had kunnen zetten. Had hij mij al aan mijn taille naar achteren getrokken.

'waar denk je dat je heen gaat,Mevrouw Swan? Ik ben nog op geen enkele wijze klaar met jou.'

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op,maar besloot om het spelletje mee te spelen.

'Maar je hebt me al eens gestraft,Meneer Cullen.'

'Ik denk niet dat dat genoeg was,ik wil ervoor zorgen dat je je lesje goed hebt geleerd.'

'Ik denk dat ik het nu wel heel goed weet.'Ik wou net weglopen,toen hij mij nog steviger bij mijn middel had.

'Heb je niet genoten van je straf?'

Ik glimlachte toen zijn handen gingen lans mijn buik zo naar mijn borsten. En er was geen enkele manier om te ontkennen dat ik niet genoten heb. Dit was duidelijk zijn spel en hij wist hoe hij het moest spelen.

'Ik heb genoten.'Hij nam een oorlel in zijn mond en begon erop te hij zijn aandacht op mijn nek zette.

'Dan zal je ook genieten van het laatste deel.'Hij draaide mij rond en duwde me op tafel,zodat ik over de tafel heen boog. Hij duwde mijn rok omhoog en ging met zijn handen langs mijn kont. Ik spreidde mijn benen een beetje.

'hmmm…Bella,je ziet er extreem goed uit in deze positie.'

Ik kreunde licht toen hij achter mij ging staan. Een van zijn handen ging om mijn middel en trok me dichter tegen hem aan. Hij ging me pakken langs achter!

Hij kreunde luid toen en ging langzaam in en uit me ging. Hij liet me wennen aan de positie.

Na een tijdje begon het goed te voelen en bewoog ik met mijn heupen op het ritme van zijn stoten. Hij duwde hard in mij,zijn arm om mijn middel was het enige wat mij op mijn plek hield. Mijn voeten raakten nauwelijks de grond,en mijn borsten werden telkens weer plat gedrukt op het bureau.

'Oh Bella,je bent zo strak in deze positie.'Hij greep mijn taille strakker en trok toen bijna helemaal uit me ,om dan met extra veel kracht in me te gaan. Ik snakte naar adem en schreeuwde zijn naam.

Ik hoorde hem kreunen toen mijn spieren begonnen klemmen om 'hem' heen. Hij duwde met nog maar kracht,en toen kwam mijn orgasme.

'Edward!'Ik was al te ver weg,om nog aan mijn karakter te voldoen. Na nog een paar krachtige stoten,kwam hij ook. En hij schreeuwde mijn naam bijna zo hard als ik deed.

Hij trok langzaam uit me,en draaide me om. Zodat ik met mijn rug op het bureau lag,hij kwam zachtjes op me liggen. Hij kuste me zachtjes meerderenmalen,toen ik mij terugtrok om iets te zeggen.

'Nou dat was geweldig!'

Hij glimlachte naar mij en nam me in zijn armen. Hij ging op de bureaustoel zitten,ik zat op zijn schoot.

'Dat was het zeker,dankje wel.'hij kuste lichtjes mijn wang.

'Graag gedaan,ik heb er enorm van genoten. Meneer Cullen.'

Ik voelde hem lachen onder mij. Hij ging met zijn hand over mijn been zo over mijn taille.

'En was het zo een beetje zoals je verbeelding?'Ik beet op zijn oorlel.

'Ooh,zeker. Ik kan u zelfs verzekeren dat het veel beter was dan in mijn verbeelding.'

'Goed!'

We waren rustig voor een hele tijd. Hij bleef me strelen terwijl ik zijn nek en kaak kuste. Totdat hij eindelijk begon te praten.

'Dus,liefde. wat is jouw fantasie?'

Ik verhuisde een beetje op zijn schoot,en keek in de uithoeken van mijn ogen naar hem. Ik voelde me een tintje roder kleuren. Zelf voordat ik het zei,zag ik dat hij een geamuseerde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht had. Dat maakte me harder blozen.

'Kom op,vertel het me. Je weet dat je je niet hoeft te schamen.

Ik beet op mijn lip. Hij lachte weer vóór dat ik vertelde wat mijn fantasie was….

* * *

Voilà hope you like it..

Ja,er komen vervolgen ;d

Maar laat me wél weten wat je ervan vond want

Veel reacties=Sneller update

Hhaa..kweet ik ben slecht ;d


End file.
